Eclipse of Heart
by call me alessandra
Summary: She is nothing but a simple IT girl living in her apartment fixated on keeping her life straight and clear, blurred lines out of question. Until her new neighbor moves in. Obviously not too fond of rules or manners, he makes her small safe world crumble. But with him dangerous means very exciting. He's an anarchist and she is neurotic, he is rude and she is shy. Enough said...


_Eclipse of Heart  
Chapter 1  
The new neighbor_

* * *

_She is nothing but a simple IT girl living in her apartment, fixated on keeping her life straight and clear, blurred lines out of question. Until her new neighbor moves in. Obviously not too fond of rules or manners, he makes her small, safe world crumble and offers her an exit into a dangerous, new one. But with him, dangerous means very exciting and… life threatening._

* * *

Keeping her head down, she made her way through the foyer of Uchiha Inc. and towards the elevators, leading twenty floors upwards and three floors downwards. She saw the doors of the nearest elevator close and started to jog "Can you-" but the doors slid close in front of her nose as if no one noticed her.

Sighing she pushed her glasses up her nose and pressed down on the button to her right. As always she felt uncomfortable in the foyer of the very chic and very expensive company she worked in. The employees who worked here wore nothing but designer clothes and high heels- at least the feminine ones. The men were dressed in elegant black and grey suits with similar expensive ties and shoes. Sakura on the other hand worked two floors down and had nothing to do with the other twenty upper floors. She had no money for any designer pieces but her _Ray Ban _glasses and her leather bag dangling from her shoulder. She noticed how the women eyed her with amusement and a taunting smirk on their colored lips. Her only trademark was her hair. The cherry pink hair she never really cut until it was down to her hips.

She was rather small compared to all the other women in the company with her short 5'1, her laughable b-cup and her not really existing behind. Finally the doors in front of her slid open with a silent '_ding_' and she hurriedly got inside of it. Pressing down on the two, she tried to ignore the flood of people entering the elevator together with her. Of course she was pushed against the side without any kind of apology. Keeping her eyes on her feet, she waited until she felt the familiar jolt that went through the elevator when it started to move downwards. Of course loud curses and annoyed groans got louder behind her. As if it was her fault that the IT department was composed into the subsoil. With the deliberating '_ding_' she hurried out of the elevator and went straight into her office. Shrugging off her coat, she got into the chair and turned on her computer screens.

Sakura Haruno was meticulously anxious to start her day with a certain routine. She would stand up at ten past five, get showered and be at the office at half past six, so she could get her work started at seven am and check out at half past four. Yes, this was her daily routine and she liked it. When she _disliked_ something, then it was an interruption of her schedule. Any deviation was an annoyance and angered her and made her uncomfortable.

It was exactly 9:06am when her telephone rang. Sakura froze in her chair, her fingers resting still upon her keyboard. Her telephone was ringing. Her telephone never rang. Slowly she lifted the receiver and put it to her ear.

"IT Department, Sakura Haruno?" she said hesitantly into the phone. She hated telephoning.

"_Miss Haruno, this is Matsumi Hataru, Mr. Uchihas personal assistant. He wishes to talk to you within the next twenty minutes." _She heard a voice in the background and the assistant replied something she didn't understand. She was obviously not too fond of what she heard because her voice was strained and even more unfriendly than before. "_If you can manage."_

"O-of course." Before the words left her lips, the line was already dead. And after she realized who called her into his office, her heart began to hammer against her chest. _Oh. God_. They would definitely fire her! Anyone who entered Mr. Uchihas office was gone the next day or came out crying and quit their job voluntarily!

Swallowing down the uneasy feeling in her stomach she made her way up to the office of Fugaku Uchiha, the most ruthless and unkindest boss the world had ever seen. The bad feeling never left her when the doors in front of her nose slid open and she was forced by a mass of people behind her to set feet into the corridor. She could already see him behind the bulletproofed glass walls of his office, checking something on his computer screen. His personal assistant wrinkled her nose when she saw her black skirt that went down a little over her knees and the identical black blouse. Next to Matsumi Hataru, Sakura Haruno looked like the ugly duckling. Her eyes hit the floor once again when Matsumi stood up from her leather chair –which looked so much more comfortable than hers- and walked directly into Mr. Uchihas office.

Matsumi said something to her boss Sakura couldn't understand, nodded courtly and walked with sure steps towards Sakuras. With envious eyes Sakura watched the almost endless legs of her secretary and the way she was holding herself up on her sky-heeled pumps. With a taunting smirk Matsumi looked her up and down once again then sat down on her chair again.

"You can go in now." She laughed, "Oh, Miss Haruno?"

Sakura turned around, expecting something encouraging from the woman behind the expensive mahogany table."Yes?"

Matsumi pointed at her hands, the red nails perfectly manicured next to Sakuras nibbled and uncared ones"Maybe you want to stop that fidgeting. It looks ridiculous."

And Sakura wanted to sink into the ground and disappear right there and then. Without saying another thing sheentered the office, of course she had to stumble over her own feet directly in front of her boss. She felt her cheeks heat up and she knew she was beet red. In the after effect of this embarrassing move, she could feel tears sting in her eyes. To hide the shame she felt, her eyes glued themselves to the ground. Her shoes were really interesting. Her fingers knotted together and as soon as she noticed it, she held her arms awkwardly at her side.

Fugakus merciless black orbs bore into her and made her shift her weight from one foot to the other. His harsh voice made her jump slightly "Haruno, you work in the IT department?"

She nodded, not too sure if her voice would really work. She dared one small look at his impassive face, his eyes as hard as stone. She bitterly regret that decision, his lips were curled into a hard line, he had something cruel about his face that made her shudder.

"My IT chief told me you are the only person in the whole department who never came too late until now. And you work here for over two years."

It certainly sounded like an appraisement but his voice held nothing praising. Should she say something? God, she felt like an idiot. She decided to only nod in agreement.

She flinched when he stood up from his chair. She heard his expensive shoes click on the equally expensive marble floor of his office. He walked straight past her without sparing her another glance "I build this company with nothing but hard discipline and the will to succeed." He looked down at the roofs of the many business buildings of the city "This company allows its employees no mistakes and no idleness." He was quiet for a minute "And it rewards those who work hard and give their best." He turned around again, eyeing her with impassive eyes "You're on a good way, Miss Haruno. Keep it up and this company holds a great future for you."

He sat down behind his desk again, dismissing her "That's all, Miss Haruno."

"T-thank you, Sir." She turned around quickly, trying not to embarrass herself again and fall over her own feet the second time. Hurrying past Matsumis desk, she pressed the button of the elevator repeatedly. Once she was inside the safety of her lonely office again, she ahd time to process everything that she had heard upstairs. Her boss, _Fugaku Uchiha,_ did praise her performance in the office. She expected a pink slip together with a kick out the door and a '_Happy unemployed time, Miss Haruno! Goodbye forever!'_

She couldn't help it. A small, victorious smile crept over her lips and revealed a row of even, white teeth. The temptation of swirling around in her chair was high but she brushed the thought aside. She was already past her schedule, she wanted to be done with the file she was currently working on. Throwing her hair over her shoulder, she turned her attention towards the complicated row of numbers on her screen.

The hours ticked by without further incidents and she got out of the office on her usual time. The clock read exactly 4:25 when she locked her office and walked down the corridor to the attendance recorder. At exactly half past four she swiped the chip over the board and locked herself out. Her way home was the exact way she took to her work place. She would always park in the underground garage of the company, section C and only section C. She always had the same parking lot, number 215. Unlocking her Audi, she enjoyed the familiar beep and threw her bag onto the passenger's seat. Of course, she did not drive the best and most expensive equipped car like most of the board members did, together with their assistants but it worked. In the end Audi was no Porsche or Ferrari.

Sakura steered through the rows of expensive cars and not so expensive ones towards the exit of the garage. It was a typical autumn day and rain and dark brown leafs hit her windscreen. The rain sensors in the glass went to work and wiped the rain away. She would always wait for several minutes in front of the big intersection between the bridge and the main road leading directly to downtown and main hall. The even ticking of her indicator gave her the feeling that she was in control of the direction she chose. Her car slowly started to roll until she put in the second gear. Steering her car into the older parts of town, she reached her apartment building. As usual, she directed her car into the parking garage and was ready to turn her wheel so she could park in her usual parking lot. With a loud gasp she stomped on her break and her car came to an abrupt hold.

There was a motorcycle in her parking lot. There was a _motorcycle_ in _her_ parking lot! Well, it wasn't her parking lot but she parked there every _day_ and _everyone_ in the house knew that! Why would someone else park in her parking lot? Staring at the black motorcycle as if she could coax it into motion by pure mind control. She set the reverse gear in and set back slightly. Whoever the owner of this motorcycle was, she already disliked him or her. With a deep furrow on her forehead, she took a parking lot three cars next to the damn thing.

Getting out of her car, she threw her bag over her right shoulder and entered the staircase towards the main hall. The apartment block she lived in was a former hotel, with recently refurbished condos or lodgings. Sakura was one of the first people who moved into the block. She inhabited the top loft, a lovely maisonette with big windows and plenty of daylight. Entering the foyer, Sakura walked straight towards the elevators and pressed the used up button. But before she could enter the elevator –which was completely empty- she heard a harsh voice from behind her.

"Move it!"

She gasped and moved to the side when two huge guys carried a couch into the lift, turning it upwards without breaking a sweat. Startled, she watched two other guys with heavy looking boxes squeeze themselves into the elevator too. Without paying any attention to her, they let the doors slide shut directly in front of her nose! Sakura was so startled that she didn't move from the spot where she stood. Only the mechatronic '_bing'_ of the other elevator arriving woke her from her daze. But instead of an empty elevator, three men stepped out, each of them looking like they broke out of prison. She jumped to the side when they walked past her, without noticing her. Pressing her bag to her chest, she couldn't wait until the doors closed again.

Arriving at the top floor, she grabbed her keys and she was fully ready to leave this awful day behind her. But already on her way towards her apartment door, she noticed that something was not quite the way she was used to. The other door, straight across the hall from hers –which was normally locked- was open and people kept walking in and out of it. At the same time the other guys from earlier with the couch stumbled out of the elevator behind her.

"Fucking thing is too fucking heavy!" one of them cursed and pushed her aside with his hand.

She stumbled and gawked at him, too shocked to find words. They carried the boxes and the couch into the open apartment. _Neighbor_. The word shot through her head and the realization that she was from now on no longer alone on the floor buggered her immensely.

"Ey, Missy! You gonna stand in my way any longer, I gotta kick your ass!"

Gasping, she whirled around and was standing face to chest with a man, holding a box full with CDs. He arched his thick brow and stared at her. Realizing what he actually said to her, she jumped to the side, pressing her back against the wall.

"The fuck is going on out there?" a booming voice from inside the apartment asked and made her jump.

"I want this shit inside! What the fuck am I paying you for?"

Sakuras jaw hit the floor when someone walked out of the apartment. He was tall, he was dark, he was handsome and he was… _naked_. Well, not really naked but the denim jeans low on his hips left not much for imagination. A small path of black hair from his navel lead directly down to his... _Oh God, no_! His left shoulder, bicep, chest and part of his ribs were covered with a black, spikey tattoo. His thick biceps bulged when he crossed his arms in front of his chiseled chest, his defined abs sticking out. He had broad shoulders, his jet black hair tickled the swell of his muscled neck. His face was dark, dangerous and unreadable. He saw her.

Sakura gasped when his eyes traveled down her form with blatant male interest but she was obviously not to his liking because the spark of interest in his eyes immediately went out. He put his hands into his pockets "What you staring at? Never saw a man before?"

Looking from him to her key and back to him, she hurried to her door and slammed it shut behind her. Inside her safe haven, Sakura leaned against her door and closed her eyes. _She had a new neighbor_. She had a new neighbor she only saw once and she knew right then that she would hate him. But she had no idea how _much_ she would hate him soon.

* * *

**Okay guys ;) This is just a random idea that got into my mind or rather was forced into my mind by a very good and very Naruto obsessed friend of mine and it is an experiment ;) As always I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profit with my stories because this is my passion and hobby. The idea is lightly based on my #Olicity mind. I simply love Felicity and the idea of a shy IT girl getting into trouble with a hot, billionaire boyfriend got me wrecked. Felicity is no shy girl obvious but Sakura is in this story. I will enjoy this different Sakura from my other stories ;) Also we can have slight OOC moments especially on Sasukes side, because in this story he is a snorty asshole with too much muscle and a plomb- and a harsh tendency for alcohol. **

**Leave me a REVIEW of what you think!**

As always I am open for constructive critics and very thankful for every tip you give me: but please do remember I am NOT English and live in a region you don't speak English. If you want to Beta this story because you simply love grammar you are very welcome to contact me about it.

**As always: I don't own Naruto but I am really happy we had a little moment of feelings in the last chapter ;) Maybe we can still hope for SasuSaku to happen :D Cheers!**

**Much love, Alessandra!**


End file.
